This Love
by kcrazycomics
Summary: MU. Eren yeager is a young man fresh out of college. Levi riville is a pop star that has all the fame he wants but something is missing. Eren is in love with Levi from the moment he saw him on TV now, one night of a concert, they met and sparkes fly. Will t work out for the two or will someone from Eren's past come to still the show? SemeErenx ukelevi, yoai and other things.


**kennedy: OK on with antho-**

**Amber: no! No! Finish your other ones first!**

**Kennedy: no**

**Amber:...yes**

**Kennedy: ...anyway, attack on titan I do not own ( or do I ? )**

**Amber: Kennedy!**

**Kennedy: naw, just fuckking with ya, i dont own anyway of the songs im going to use ( and i'll do all the songs in english u all) characters ex mine and my friends, one of the songs are mine it will come later, tho. Enjoy.**

* * *

" ladys and gentalman ! Put your hands together for world famos pop stars! Levi Rivaille & Melody Ral singing there new hit song ,_headphon acter! " _the announcer yelled to the crowd. Everyone was screaming and yelling for them to come on stage. Levi was a japanese pop star and sang with other stars like , Melody Ral, little sister to Petra Ral. Levi and Petra were very close and he wanted to start singing with Melody. They started off not getting a long, but after a while they grew on each other, There all very close now. Eren, Mikasa, Armin,Jean,Marco,Connie,Sasha and kennedy, were siting in the mid-row in front of the stage. Eren had waited all week for this concert. He wanted to see his favoite pop start, Levi Riville. As the lights shined on the stage, the music started.

" _it was an extremely average day, without a single obstacle in my path Until i was bored, listening to the radio, And i heard this said : "_ Levi was wearing a black jacket vest with a white long sleve shirt on that had a pictrue of a black note ( music note) on it,, w/ black pants and black and white headphones around his neck, and black converse on.

"_ ' its's very unfortunate i have to say this, but the worlds is going to end today' so said some country's president, in tears as he spoke.." _Melody was wearing the same thing , but only this time her colors were pink and white.

The music was loud, the crowd was cheering. The two pop stars started dance there dance to the beat. Melody was smiling and rocking! Levi was smirking and rocking. Melody's voice was a little bit higher than levi's voice and levi's was deeper and it could go high.

" _out the window was a huge flock of birds, Congesting to cover up the sky Swallowing up the crescent moon, headed some unknown direction.."_ levi and melody were singing part by part some they sang together, Eren enjoyed the voice of the raven-hair man singing his new favoite song in concert. His friends were danceing and singing along with the music as the concerrt went on.

* * *

Time skip ( i would put it all but...you get the pictrue, if you want to hear the whole song go to youtube and look it up)

* * *

After the concert, he and his friends walked out of the stateuim.

" That was AWESOME!" Sashs yelled with her ' Levi Rocks' t-shirt on. " I KNOW!" Connie yelled back jumping up and down with his ' Melody love ' t-shirt on.

" will you two calm down, you sound like a bunch of high school girls" kennedy teased. " she's right, Melody was singing better than levi, anyway" Mikasa stated as they walked to there cars, mikasa really didnt like levi in general.

" You take that back!" Eren shouted at mikasa. " Levi was higher than melody was and you know it, AND his dance moves were better!" Eren tryed to defene levi.

" they had the same moves and lyrics to singing, does it really matter!?" Armin said with a smile.

Eren folded his arms,"Yes.." the teen mummtered. Jean laughted." Faggot-boy over here just loves to dick-ride Riville." Jean teased.

Eren's checks turned a light shaded. Eren had on a t-shirt with levi on it saying :'_i sing__ for you'." YOU SHUT YOUR FACE!" _Eren stoped walking and truned to everyone and they stoped to and eren yelled at Jean, with his face redder than a cherry. Connie,sasha and marco started laughting, kennedy giggled and armin chuckled." come on eren , calm down " Mikasa chuckled. Everyone was laughing at this point, no stoping them. ' man...' Eren thought to himself. Yes its true that , yes, eren is gay. He first found that out when he was 10 , they where at the mall and his mom was paying for something and told the man at the conter he was cute. And Levi? Was far from cute.

As eren sighted he saw something in the coner of his eye. ' hu? Is that?' Eren's eyes widen as he saw his idol coming out of the stateuim with Melody ral, Petra ral and there manager Hanji zoe. Eren was filled with excitnment as he watched them walk.

Kennedy notice the bruntte ," hey eren what are you-" she turned to where he was looking and shouted," LEVI!". The group turned to look and everyone was shocked and eren's eyes where still gulded to levi. The way he walked, his oxny hair bounded as he walked, how his legs where so long and skinny. the yelling didnt go unnoticed, levi turn to see who made the noise and grey-blue eyes meet green-sea blue ones. He stoped and so did everyone eles. Eren was melting under his glazs, his checks turned red, he turned away. Levi smirked and turned and signaled melody,petra and hanji to follow him. And they did.

Eren's p.o.v

' he's coming over! He's comeing over! Calm down yaeger..calm down' Eren was shaking , face redder than five red apples and sixteen cherrys and the others where excited and jumping around.

" here they come! be cool!" Sasha practilly yelled out. Before they new it they were standing in front of them.

" hi, there im-" Melody was cut off by and connie cupping her hand with his." Its an honor to met you Melody! Wait? Can i call you melody?!" Connie was scared now.

" yes its fine" Melody smiled. " oh my god ! Can i have your auto graph!?" Sasha came up and grabed the other hand."um..sure !" melody smiled. Connie and sasha where talking to Melody. " hey, melody!" Kennedy came up and hugged her." Hey, k ! How's it been!" Melody asked kennedy," bad,now lets talk!" Kennedy,connie,and sasha talked to melody while mikasa and Armin where talking to hanji.

" h-hi! Ms. Hanji im armin, im one of your biggest fans of how you make the lights and how you do all the cool 3D (bullshit) pictrunes on stage! Its amazing!" Armin was trying not to lose his cool.

" i love your cloths, there so pretty!" Mikasa was a fabulous dresser, she loved fashion." Well thanks, petra's the one who desgins all of our cloths", mikasa turned to petra , her grey eyes sparkles," tell me how you come up with your style!" Mikasa was interested in her way of fashion." Well.." petra started with a smile

Marco and jean where getting auto graphs from everyone and when over to levi , where eren stood still.

" oi, kid. Whats your name" levi asked. Eren was just standing there unable to speak.' Was this happening for real! Was my idol, my favortie singing..my love, standing right infront of me!'

" well?" Levi asked with a cool smirk on his face.

" E-e-eren yea-ger, sir" Eren studdered out as best as he could. His heart raceing so fast skipping beats left and right, he feel like he was going to faint.

" i saw you looking at me earlier, so i though you might want something, what is it?" Levi said with a blank face.

Eren's face got redder and redder if thats even possible! 'He saw me stairing at him, he might think im a creep now, aw!'

" well?" Levi got alittle closer to the boy." I-i-i-i..u-hm..i-" eren was cut off by jean wraping a arm around his shoulders." Hey, Mr. Riville, my friend here justed wanted a auto graph, right?" Jean looked at eren and eren nodded, levi wasnt buying it, but he roled with it, and pulled out a pen. " ok. Trun around ", eren did as he was told. As levi was writing on his shirt he noticed how tann the boy was and how girly he looked, it made him chuckle, he ran his thin, pale fingers up and down eren's back. Eren shivered. Levi held back another chunckle and in the very botten coner of the boys shirt he wrote him a note and his phone number.

" done." Levi smirked and put up his pen." T-thank you , Mr. Riville." eren was a little calmer now that his friends were here will he talked to levi.

" call my levi, i think you'll be saying it often"levi smirked and winked. The blush on the boys face was a dark red.

" wait?Wha-" he was cut off by a limo pulling up and someone opening the door. The kids said there Goodbyes as the four stars got into the car. As the car drove off he could feel the reddness on his checks vanishe. He bearthed and looked at his friends." What?" Eren asked him.

" like i said,' like a little school girl'" kennedy laughted and so did everyone eles. Everyone went to there cars and went home.

When eren got home he when up to his room, cloes the door and took of his shirt. He looked over his shirt for levi's auto graph. He found it.

'_to my cutest fan , Riville levi' _Eren blushes at the words and feelt warm in side, but something eles catch his eye in the very coner of his shirt.

'_call me sometime, i would love to hang out with you, xoxox levi riville' _and right beside it was levi's cell phone number. Eren's heart was raceing so fast , ' so levi is..gay!' Eren feelt happy, so he quickly grabed his phone and put in the number and was about to text him and then it hit him.' Well what am i going to say? Um..' eren texted :

_hey, what you doing?_

eren feelt stupded after sending that,' he's a pop start! Not your friend!' Eren's thoughts where cut by his phone. Levi texted back.

_nothing much, can't sleep?_

Eren feelt him blush.

_yes. _

eren wasn't much for texting, he liked talkinng better.

_how about you met me tomorw at the cafe down the street , we can hang out. _as levi sent that text he knew that, eren would go to sleep and get up to come see him.

_sure ._

That was the last text before he went to sleep thinking about levi and the day they where going to spend together.

* * *

**Kennedy: so how was that?**

**Levi: very good start but, why did i give him my number the first time we meet?**

**Kennedy: ever thing will be explained in the next charpter ok**

**Levi: very well then, plz review and for those of you who want to hear the song go to youtube and look up, headphone actor. You cant miss it.**


End file.
